priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 29
Season 29 (2000-2001) Pricing game calendar for Season 29, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (1,151 – 152xK):''' October 2-6 * On Monday, the set is decorated for the season premiere. * Monday show features the debut of Triple Play. * In what is probably an unprecedented streak, the first ten shows of this season all have at least one contestant who fails to get the Big Wheel all the way around. * On Tuesday, Cliff Hangers is played for a car. * On Thursday, Push Over is played for a car. '''Week 2 (1,152 – 153xK):''' October 9-13 * Sometime this week, or possibly next Monday, the font used in the logo for the opening and the mid-show bumper changes slightly; the most noticeable differences are the presence of a hump in the "H" and a straightening of the curves in the dollar sign. * On Monday, Bonus Game is played for a car. '''Week 3 (1,153 – 154xK):''' October 16-17, December 14, October 19-20 * Originally scheduled for October 16-20. * On Monday, Grocery Game is played for a car. * Tuesday's Triple Play, the game's second playing, debuts the regular fonts for its prices; it also marks the first time the fanfare used for the car reveals has a different pitch for each car. '''Week 4 (1,154 – 155xK):''' October 23-27 * On Thursday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * On Thursday, the light bulb in Five Price Tags's third car backdrop is still lit. '''Week 5 (1,155 – 156xK):''' October 30-November 3 * On Wednesday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. '''Week 6 (1,156 – 157xK):''' November 6-10 * On Tuesday, Push Over is played for a car. * On Thursday, the color schemes of Pathfinder's small prize price labels are unreversed, returning to green text on white for the choices and white text on green for the labels and the right answers. '''Week 7 (1,157 – 158xK):''' November 13-17 '''Week 8 (1,158 – 159xK):''' November 20-22 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 9 (1,159 – 160xK):''' November 27-December 1 '''Week 10 (1,160 – 161xK):''' December 4-8 * On Tuesday, Let 'em Roll's original styrofoam cubes are replaced with wooden ones. '''Week 11 (1,161 – 162xK):''' December 11-13, January 29 (#1681K), December 15 * Originally scheduled for December 11-15. * Episode #1681K was originally planned as episode #1624K; its number was changed before it was taped when October 18's episode was rescheduled, and the game lineups for the rest of week #168xK were created with it in mind. * Wednesday is Janice and Kathleen's last show. * Thursday show is Bart Eskander's debut as the director. * On Thursday, Push Over is played for a car. '''Week 12 (1,162 – 163xK):''' December 18-22 * The set is decorated for Christmas all week. * Monday show has the debut of Bart's "rolling golf ball" wipe for Hole in One; it is not used in the one subsequent playing of the game directed by Paul Alter. * Monday's Hole in One also has a new, experimental camera angle for the right side of the split-screen shot; it is never used again. * Beginning on Monday's show, pet adoption segments include a graphic with the name of the animal shelter that the pets came from. * Tuesday show debuts the new Check-Out set. * Thursday show is Claudia's first appearance. * Thursday show marks the start of the temporary, part-time return of Paul Alter as director. * Thursday show features the 1,000th playing of Money Game. * On Friday show, Eazy az 1 2 3's buttons are still on the sides of the tables. '''Week 13 (1,163 – 164xK):''' January 2-5 * New Year's week; only four shows. * On Thursday, Plinko's stairs are still multicolored. '''Week 14 (1,164 – 165xK):''' January 8-12 '''Week 15 (1,165 – 166xK):''' January 15-19 * On Monday, Golden Road's colored price holders are introduced. The holders have a character-wide blank space to the left of the price; these were presumably intended to hold dollar signs, but they instead remained unused for 17 years and were ultimately removed during Season 46. * By Friday, Plinko's stairs have become all pink. '''Week 16 (1,166 – 167xK):''' January 22-26 * Wednesday show debuts Freeze Frame's three-way split-screen camera shot. '''Week 17 (1,167 – 168xK):''' January 30-February 2 * Only four shows, on Tuesday-Friday. * While this week technically has a Monday show for January 29, it was originally planned as episode #1624K and simply had its production number changed to reflect its new airdate when it was rescheduled. For all practical purposes, it should be regarded as the December 14 episode. * On Thursday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. * Friday is Paul Alter's final show. '''Week 18 (1,168 – 169xK):''' February 5-9 * On Monday, Claudia becomes a permanent Beauty, and Bart Eskander becomes the sole director. * Tuesday's Race Game has a rather unorthodox ending when the jukebox mistakenly tells the contestant that she has finished with two prices right instead of just one. Bob allows her to pick any one of the three prizes that she had wrong to win along with the one that she had right. '''Week 19 (1,169 – 170xK):''' February 12-16 * On Monday, Bonus Game is played for a car. * Tuesday's Check-Out is a substitution for Grocery Game. '''Week 20 (1,170 – 171xK):''' February 19-23 * Friday show has the first playing of Check-Out without its giant calculator. '''Week 21 (1,171 – 172xK):''' February 26-March 2 * Thursday show debuts Squeeze Play's current color scheme. '''Week 22 (1,172 – 173xK):''' March 5-9 * Tuesday show debuts the current Shell Game set. * On Tuesday, Rod describes the 3rd Item up for Bids, a trampoline, while bouncing on it. * On Tuesday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. '''Week 23 (1,173 – 174xK):''' March 19-23 '''Week 24 (1,174 – 175xK):' March 26-30 * Monday show is Heather's first appearance. * On Tuesday show, Danny Smith, one of the stars of the TV show ''Big Wolf on Campus, is called as a contestant. '''Week 25 (1,175 – 176xK):''' April 2-6 * On Thursday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 26 (1,176 – 177xK):''' April 16-20 * Thursday show features the debut of That's Too Much!. * Thursday show's rerun during the summer has several seconds of That's Too Much! edited out to remove all references to it being the game's first playing. * For no apparent reason, the rerun airing of at least one of the first two playings of That's Too Much! reversed the positions of the two shots in the game's split-screen. '''Week 27 (1,177 – 178xK):''' April 23-27 '''Week 28 (1,178 – 179xK):''' April 30-May 4 * Monday show is Brandi's very first appearance. * Tuesday show features the first playing of That's Too Much! without the game's car/price split-screen shot. * On Thursday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 29 (1,179 – 180xK):''' May 7-11 '''Week 30 (1,180 – 181xK):''' May 14-18 * On Monday, Heather becomes a permanent Beauty. * On Friday show, staffers can be seen removing the yellow placards from the Showcase podiums during the credits. '''Week 31 (1,181 – 182xK):''' May 21-25 * On Monday, Range Game is played for a car. * By Monday, the full-length versions of all four closed-captioning plug cues have begun to be rotated; only one is used per episode, playing in both of the plugs. * By Tuesday, metal frames have been added around Plinko's prices. '''Week 32 (1,182 – 183xK):''' May 28-June 1 * On Tuesday, Push Over is played for a car. '''Week 33 (1,183 – 184xK):''' June 4-8 * On Tuesday, Make Your Move is played with Line em Up and Push Over's think music for no apparent reason. * On Thursday, the font of the "Double Prices" logo is changed. * Thursday show also has the first appearance of the larger, dollar sign-less upper display in Check-Out. * On Friday show, Card Game's starting bid is increased to $10,000. '''Week 34 (1,184 – 185xK): June 11-13 * Season finale week; only three shows. * On Wednesday, Door #2 nearly breaks during Bob's entrance, with some of the panels moving severely out of their proper positions. Category:Timelines